JOYEUX ANNIV' MYFANWI !
by NightmareDragon FB
Summary: De la part de Devilblight pour l'idée et de moi pour l'écriture, pour la maman de la fanbase et la créatrice du thélthazard ! w ! en espérant que cela te plairas A plus !
Oh ! bien le bonjour a toi qui lis ceci, un petit cadeau de ma part et de celle de Devilblight pour toi, la maman de cette fanbase qu'on adore ^w^, j'espère qu'elle te plairas !

mahar: -Bon tout est prêts la ?

Fred: -ouais

Krayn: -il manque le gate-

Seb: -Attention il arrive !

tout le monde se précipita dans tout les sens et vas-qui que sa ce cogne

Seb: -je me suis tromper c'est pas sa voiture c'est un camion

Krayn: -non mais fait attention

fred: -fait chier

mahyar-qu'est-ce que tu disais, il manque le gâteau ?

krayn: -Ouais !

Seb: -attention elle-, non ! C'est pas-.

Mahyar: -mais il devait livrer a 9 heures ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette pâtisserie ? Leurs en foutrais moi ! / il appelle la pâtisserie en question/

?: -Pâtisserie Laurent foutrais .

Mahyar: -Ouais mademoiselle-

Seb: -Attention ! non c'est pas elle c'est le-

Mahyar: -on avait commander un gâteau pour 9 heures, c'est pour surprendre une amie.

?: -ne quitter pas...

Seb: -Attention ! non ! Non...

?: -on vient de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait un ingrédient mais on est en train de tout arranger.

Mahyar: -mais qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? Qu'il et foutu le gâteau ?

?: -exactement, c'est un gâteau clafoutis

Seb: -Attent- ! non, non ...

Mahyar: -Bon laisser tomber il est trop tard. /raccroche/

Seb: -HA ! non...

Mahyar: -Tu tient le coup au plafond Gryff ?!

Gryff: -ouais-ais !

Fred: -qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

Mahyar: -quand Myfanwi va arriver il va tomber au sol en criant **les fanwritter tombe du ciel !**

Krayn: -Super idée !

Seb: -Atten ! non..

Mahyar: -tu veut répéter un coup ?

Gryff: -OK ! Ouais !

Seb: -Atent- ! Non...

Mahyar: -tu tombe et tu crie **les fanwritter tombes du ciel**! Vas y.

Seb: -Attention la voil- ! non, non...

Gryff: -J'y vais ! *saute*

PAF !

Mahyar: -Ho merde !

tout le monde cours l'aider

Mahyar: -Hé ca va?

Gryff: -les fangdf tomb du ciefy

Mahyar: -heu non

Gryff-les fangdf tomb du ciefy

Mahyar: -laisse tomber la phrase... viens on va t'asseoir ici la.

Krayn: -ça vas ?

Gryff: -heu-avez-vous ...

Mahyar: -et oubliez pas ! Personne va au wc, c'est elle qui doit y aller en premier parce que il y a un déclencheur pour les pétards et la chanson de Fanta

Fred: -Putain j'ai hate de voir ca !

*la porte s'ouvre*

-envie pressante dégager le passage !

Mahyar: -non vas pas las-ba-

*ferme la porte*

on entend les patards et la voix de fanta « joyeux anniversaire ! »

Mahyar: -Bon bas merde un autre truc de rater !

-maintenant il reste plus grand chose.

 **Driiinng**

Mahyar: -fanbase d'aventures ?

Bob: -Hé Mahyar.

Mahyar: -t'est avec myfan ?

Bob: -ouais mais je sais pas combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir la distraire.

Mahyar: -essaye de la retenir encore un peu, ont est pas tout a fait prêts

Bob: -ha ! elle arrive !

-TROUVER LENNON !

 **PAF ! BAM !**

Mahyar: -bon, ont a encore un peu de temps.

Fred: -et qu'est-ce qu'on ecrit sur la carte la ?

Mahyar: -sur la carte ? Bah, tiens occupe toi d'ecrire quelque chose t'as du talent.

Fred: -ouais bas je-

Mahyar: -Aller aller !

Fred: - Putain, "Comme on dit dans-" non, "le temps qui p-" non, "tu est pour nous la-" non, "c'est avec le s-" non non, "Aujourd'hui n'est pas s-" non, merde ! "Bon anniversaire", tiens ! sa iras.

Fred: -Mahyar !

Mahyar: -ouais ?

Fred: -tu veut que je te lise la carte ?!

Mahyar: -ouais,vas-y !

Fred: - « comme on dit dans- non, le temps qui p- non, tu est pour nous la- non, c'est avec le s- non non, Aujourd'hui n'est pas s- non, merde ! "Bon anniversaire", tiens ! ca iras »

Krayn: -hahahahaha !

Mahyar: -parfait on va la signer.

 **Driiiinnnnng**

Krayn: -la fanbase ?

Bob: -feuvasmen Vai su larsenirte plume ontemp mp

Krayn: -j'ai pas compris la.

Bob: - SFINALEMENT V'AI PAS PFUT LA R'TENIR PLUS LONGTEMPS !

Krayn: -Myfanwi arrive !

Seb: -BON ANNIVERS-

Mahyar/Fred/Krayn/: -pas tout de suite Seb ...


End file.
